You Bring Me Joy, You Bring Me Sadness
by SirMexico
Summary: Hermione Granger is desperate to get through this dark year at Hogwarts but Slytherin bad boy Draco Malfoy decides to get in her way. The two end up finding them selves in a dangerous situation caught up in affairs and suspicious questions from their friends, soon the Dark Lord finds out and forces Draco to leave he Mudblood. What will his actions be?


Hermione made her way out of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, hastily skipped down the stone steps of the spiral staircase and rushed through travelling groups of fellow students, some of the Slytherin girls hissing at her for pushing them.

"'Mione!" a familiar voice called from behind, but Hermione didn't stop running.

"'Mione— Wait!" something hooked onto her hood, tugging a few strands of hair too. Hermione yelped and turned sharply before pushing the person away, and the person happened to be Ron Weasley.

"_What_ Ronald!?" her left hand crawled behind her neck rubbing at the also tugged skin. "Honestly— what's wrong with you? I told you I was going to the library." she growled at him, her hand returning to side curled into a ball. Her hand muscles flexed as she tightened her fist which instantly opened as pain shot up her arm.

"I need you to help me with my Astronomy homework, we have it next period and the homework's due in today, please 'Mione." Ron's eyes widened and a few students around them turned to watch with wild expressions as Hermione reacted to his pleading.

"You ran down stairs, grabbed my by the hood and my hair for homework that you couldn't be bothered to do?! Really Ronald?!" she yelled taking a furious step towards him which caused Ron to take one frightened step back, what had her knickers in a twist? Hermione noticed a few students staring wildly at her, her mouth opened by the slightest amount then shut tight as her head dropped down, her eyes staring at the concrete floor trying to ignore their inevitable stares. Her honey locks covered the red tint forming over her cheeks.

"Blimey 'Mione, I never meant to grab your hair, just— your hood that was all." he pulled a hand behind his head to rub his neck which was slowly becoming red to the constant scratching. Hermione on the other hand rolled her eyes and poked Ron's chest whilst growling in a low voice to him;

"You have a brain Ronald, your _own_ brain. _Use it_." she pivoted sharply before letting out a breath and continuing her walk to the library, frustration still coursing through her body but slowly fading away the closer she got to the wonderful book palace.

* * *

As she stepped through the doors Hermione was greeted by a small nod and polite smile by the librarian Madam Pince, she did the same as a reply before her eyes began to wonder about the library, hovering over the many books stored neatly in the tall oak bookshelves but being pulled away by a vibrant red in the corner. Hermione moved closer, walking deeper into the library, her smile forming brightly as she realised Ginny Weasley's infamous flaming red hair flopping over her.

"Hey Ginny," she whispered happily, pulling her bag off her shoulder and dropping it gently onto the table, still watching Ginny as she took a seat opposite her. The red hair flipped up revealing a very sweaty Weasley.

"Oh— Hello Hermione." the red head whispered back with a large grin. Hermione peered over at the large book laid out in front of Ginny of which she couldn't particularly make out the title of. She watched as Ginny scribbled words down, her long yellow feathered quill bobbing and flicking about hastily. Occasionally Ginny's blue eyes popped up to watch look at Hermione for a split second then back down for a couple long minutes to focus on her studying. _  
_

"So how was Dark Arts. With Snape teaching this year. I bet Malfoy and his little Slytherin cronies where happy about that, huh." she rolled her eyes and shook her head but returned to her work immediately. Hermione chuckled lightly at this as she pulled out her Astronomy homework and book. She just had to go over it and touch up on some answers, she had been worrying constantly about it all night she could barely get some proper sleep which infact almost drove Hermione insane.

"Well—" she sighed, "It wasn't _that _bad, I mean— Snape really isn't a bad teacher, just very— " she paused for a moment trying to find an appropriate word for the gloomy man but before she spoke again Ginny interrupted her.

"_Evil, _maybe? Is that the word you were looking for?" she smirked as her eyes stayed fixed onto her parchment.

"No Ginny— Not evil, just very strict that's all." she shook her head sincerely before straightening up her posture and digging into her homework, "But yes— Malfoy's little gang was very happy. Especially when Snape was scolding Harry and Ron. Oh those two are just terrible anyways— But Malfoy didn't seem really bothered." Hermione's mind wondered off into the previous moments in the dark walls of the classroom, Malfoy's face was pale, but not his normal complexion, something completely paler— as if he were terribly ill. Her didn't look at all bothered with anything, his work, his friends, himself even. He didn't once open his mouth of change his expression when Harry and Ron were told off by Snape. Not once. It wasn't really Malfoy. It was out of character.

"Are you sure that was even Malfoy? Surely he must've said _something _when Harry and Ron got told off." Ginny's head propped up, she dropped her quill and clicked her fingers (Hermione slightly flinched in reaction to this), a confused expression on her face.

"No, nothing." Hermione shook her head gently as she also looked up at the red head. Ginny nodded slowly before picking up her quill rolling it inside her parchment and tucking into her back before pushing her chair back and standing up cradling the book in her arms.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you later Hermione." Ginny flashed a smile and waved a little before turning to leave.

"Bye Gin." Hermione smiled back, she watched as Ginny left the library but was caught by another bright hair colour; _Malfoy. _How could anyone miss that shining white hair? Hermione noticed how he was alone not one other Slytherin was in sight, except for the giggling girls in the corner. But they were obviously what looked like to be second years. She also noticed how he was doing nothing but sitting, staring into space, his face still pale as before. He looked completely distracted. She wondered is something happened to him— but why should she care anyways? She didn't care at all infact. She just wondered otherwise he wouldn't be acting like this. His icy eyes flicked up and fixed them selves onto Hermione, slowly narrowing, his lips forming a smirk. Hermione took in a sharp breath before turning her head trying to act cool.

Malfoy got up and forced him self to walk towards the Gryffindor, stopping at least five metres away from her. Hermione turned her head slightly to see if he was still there and almost choked on her breath as he stood only a few metres away from where she was, "Something wrong,_ Mudblood_?" he drawled viciously. Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Nothings wrong, _Malfoy._" she huffed, keeping her stare intense and trying not to move her eyes away from his daring blue ones.

"Then keep your eyes off me, is that clear? I don't need some Mudblood watching everything I do." he snorted. Hermione made a face at his crude comment.

"I do _not _watch everything you—"

"Save it Granger. I saw you looking back at me in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione clenched her jaw and furrowed her eyebrows she turned quickly and collected her things, shoving hem hastily into her bag.

"And why were you looking at me then?" she swung the strap of her bang over shoulder and stood with a defensive body language.

"Oh I wasn't, I just happened to see with the corner of my eye," Malfoy popped his eye brows, running his eyes up and down Hermione's body, causing her to shift and feel uncomfortable. "You like what you see, Granger. That's all." he smirked before turning to walk out of the library. Hermione rolled her eyes and stamped the floor and received a rather nasty look from Madam Pince. Hermione slowly made her way out of the library being sure to stay out of _Malfoy_'s precious way.

* * *

"How long do you reckon he'll be in there for?" Harry asked, turning his head to face Hermione's plain expression, his brows furrowed as he watched her, "'Mione." he tapped her shoulder. Hermione snapped out of her trance and looked at Harry, a small smile beginning to form.

"Oh— um, probably half an hour. Professor Sinistra will make him do another hour tonight." she shrugged, "It's his own fault anyways, he should've done his homework." Harry chuckled at her words before nudging her arm gently and gesturing with a side nod.

"C'mon, let's go. I told him to meet us in the courtyard." Hermione nodded and followed her friend down the Astronomy tower. As the two Gryffindor's were walking through the corridors Hermione's eye was caught on the infamous blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. She noticed he was coming towards the two, her eyes dropped, she didn't need to have him taunt her again.

"Not _Malfoy_." Harry groaned at the sight of the ferret boy, his head dropping backwards. "Where's Weaselbee, in detention again?" he chuckled, before either of them could say anything Malfoy turned to Hermione, his long slender finger pointing at her stiffly.

"I told you to keep your eyes off me, _Mudblood__._" he snarled, something dropped to the floor and Harry launched at Malfoy his hands groping his collar.

"Don't you dare call her that ferret boy!" he yelled, Malfoy shoved him off, almost knocking Harry off his feet, he made sharp groan his eyes piercing Harry then moving sharply to Hermione. His lip curled and his eyes widened, he looked wild mess Malfoy did. Hermione avoided his eye contact and turned to pick up Harry's bag, "Let's go Harry," she whispered to him. He looked down at her, his green eyes shining as usual, "Yeah— c'mon." he took her wrist and pulled her along gently.

"That bloody git."

"He's an ignorant little arse."

"What did he mean by "I _told you to keep your eyes off me_"?" Hermione shook her head at this question, but still answered.

"We had a small incident in the library where I saw him by himself, doing nothing, he look upset or something—" Harry's face scrunched up, "He noticed me looking and then made a small scene of it. That's all really." she shrugged.

"Malfoy's lonely now is he?" Harry completely ignored the small story Hermione had told him, "Serves him right, he doesn't deserve anyone."

"Don't say that Harry— he might be an arse but that still doesn't give you the right to say things like that—"

"What are you trying to say? Do you care about him or something?"

"What?!— No! Merlin, no. Of course not Harry, it's just that— I— Nevermind." she shrugged. The two found themselves entering the great Hall where they sat down and had a bit to eat, Hermione wasn't that hungry but judging by the amount of food on his plate Harry. obviously was.

* * *

A/N: it's pretty crappy but this is how it starts off, of course with the two fighting, it'll get better soon I promise! :) leave a review please :-D


End file.
